Transformers MTMTE: Hey Stargazer, I Remember Your Name
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: Deadlock/Drift and his lover, Stargazer, have been a couple, even since they first meet. They love each other so much. But, when faith plays at hand, a life is lost. Drift feels bad on what happen and remembers the good times he had with her leading up to her death. (Warning: Death scene, as it might be a little graphic.)-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I should be working on my stories chapters, but this little plot bunny came up, and won't leave me alone, until I wrote it down. It a little mixed of sad and happy in this little one shot idea. Pretty much the summary for this story tells it all. My Oc, Stargazer, is a seeker, who an Autobot medic, and has a color scheme of Azul and black. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Stargazer**

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

 _I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

I can't believe it's the anniversary of her death already. It been like 5 years since her death. I still miss her dearly, but am I am happy is she in peace though, and do not have to go through all of this war. I just know my loveable Stargazer is looking down on me to keep me safe and alive. I got her some crystal roses from the crystal garden to put on her grave today.

 _I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

 _I just came to talk for a while_

 _I got some things I need to say_

I then, went to my knees on the metal ground, as I kneel in front of her grave. I give a little kiss to her headstone, and then rest my forehelm against it. It was silence all around, as I mourn over her death quietly. I was also, thinking back to memories we had together, even the day she was killed too. We started being together, when I was Deadlock. Before, we join our sides and before, I change my side.

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

 _ **(Begin memory flashbacks)**_

 _I was sitting on a bench in the park on Cybertron, waiting for my lover, Stargazer. She is coming to meet me here and hang with me. As I was waiting, I did not know she was sneaking up behind me. "BOO!" Stargazer screamed. I jump a bit from her scaring me. I turned around giving her a glare, as she just giggled._

" _Did I scare you, Deady?" Stargazer asked, as she was still giggling. "Yes." I told her, still glaring. "Then, I am getting better at sneaking up on you, love." She grinned happily. I could not stay mad at her for it. I mean, come on look at that cute smile and face. You can't been mad at her for that long._

 _I just shook my helm in amusement at her silly antics. She came over to sit with me and wrap her arms around my frame. "Am I the luckiest girl to have you, Deadlock?" She asked. I turned my head and smiled at her, "Yes, you are, my beautiful Star." I told her. "Good." She said, and then lean over to kiss me on the lips. I was in heaven every time she kissed me._

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _And, I can't live with myself today_

 _A few months later, we were in my home. I was sitting on my berth, while Stargazer was laying down on it with her helm in my lap. She had her legs crossed over one another. "So, what are you going to do in the academy when we get to it this year?" Stargazer asked me. I thought for a moment, and then know the answer, "I want to be train to use swords and stuff. Like a ninja type bot." I told her._

 _"Sweet. I want to be train as a medic," She said to me, "That way, if you get hurt I can fix you all up, and make you healthy again." She purred this time, as she kissed my cheek. I went red in the face when she said that. She giggled at me for it. "Your such a sweetspark, Star." I said. "Only to you, Deady." She told me._

 _Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

 _They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

 _I then, remember something and turned to her, "It's your creation day today isn't it?" I asked. She sat up this time on the berth, "Ya," She replied, "Why you ask?" I grinned at her and opened my subspace compartment. I pulled out a beautiful purple crystal necklace I made for her. I then, closed my subspace compartment and held it out to her. "Happy creation day, my love!" He called out._

 _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

 _But, all I got are these roses to give_

 _And, they can't help me make amends_

 _Stargazer's optics widened when she saw her gift. "Oh, Deady. It's beautiful. I love it. Can you put it on for me." She asked me. I nodded, as I unclip the necklace, put it around her neck, and clip it on for her. She turned to me with a loving smile, "Thank you, Deadlock. I love it very much." She said, as she kissed my nose ridge. I just chuckled and had a lovey-dovey look on my face, "You're welcome, babe."_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

 _A few years later, we went to the academy and completed all of our training on what we wanting to do in our lives. But, then the war came between Decepticons and Autobots. I went to the Decepticon side, while my lover went to the Autobot side. It was sad to see the both of us on different sides fighting one another. But, we had no choice in the matter at hand. It was what faith put us in. Now, there's going to be a big battle between our sides, that may do some bad damages or something worse to come along in it._

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _And, I can't live with myself today_

 _It was finally, the big battle day. The Autobots and Decepticons are getting ready for it. After all that was done, we finally marched onto the battlefield and began to fight one another. Soon, it was beginning to be a bloody and horrific battle scene here. Mechs and femmes getting hurt from not being serious to extremely serious. I was fighting some Autobot warriors. I saw one that was killing most of our warriors, and I saw that Megatron saw this too. He did not like it one bit. "Kill him, Deadlock! Kill him!" He yelled out to me. I nodded to his order._

 _I got my swords out to kill this mech. I went running at him with my swords. I use one of them to strike him fully in the spark to terminated him. I use all my energy to kill him. I got closer and closer to this mech. He saw me coming at him, and had no time to protect himself. He was a goner. But, as I finally got to him and went to strike, a blur of azul and black with wings went in front of him. The bot took the strike for him right through their spark._

 _I went to see who it was and was shocked and horrified. It was my lover, Stargazer, taking the strike through her spark. She cried out in pain from it. She was leaking a lot of energon and not looking too great. The mech looked horrified by this, but she told him weakly to go help the others._

 _He was about to protest, but she stop him because she was having none of it. He nodded and went off to help the others. Star then, turn back to me with painful look on her face, as she pulled out the sword for her spark chamber. Energon gushed out of the wound and her spark was fading slowly. She coughed out energon, and went crashing to the ground. But, luckily I caught her in my arms, before she did._

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms_

 _Here we are for a brand new start_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And, I can't live with myself today_

 _I started to tear up in my optics. No! What have I done! I can't believe she took the hit for that mech. Now she was dying right before me. I can't believe it. I cradled her in my arms. "Star can you hear me, love?" I asked her. She turned her helm weakly to me, "Yes, lo-ve. I hea-r yo-u." Stargazer responded weakly to me. She slowly reached her hand to my face, and place it there lovingly._

 _I lean into the touch, "I am so sorry, my love. I did not mean for this to happen to you. For you to take the shot for him and-" I was silents by her putting a digit to my lips. She then removed it, "It's no-t yo-ur fau-lt. Fai-th has wa-ys of mak-in-g th-in-gs hap-pen. It's wi-cke-d that wa-y yo-u kn-ow." She chuckled weakly. "True." I commented, as I agree with her._

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Just another moment in your eyes_

 _I'll see you in another life_

 _In heaven where we never say goodbye_

 _She then, coughed some more energon, as her spark and colors were slowly fading away. She turned to me one last time, "De-ad-y?" She called out. "Yes." I said. "Ju-st pro-mise me you'll s-tay saf-e and a-liv-e for me. Ok?" She told me. I nodded, "Of course, my love." I replied back to her. She smiled lovingly at me for the last time, "Lo-ve yo-u." She said. "Love you too." I said. Her colors then turned to grey, spark faded, and her hand on my face went limp to the ground. Her frame was cold and lifeless now in my arms. I then, started to wail my despair for this all._

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I'd give up all the world to see_

 _That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

 _Everyone stop battling to see what was going on. Once they saw it, they looked horrified and shocked to see it. It was a sad sight to see right now. I just can't believe it! My lover, here in my arms, is gone forever! This is not happening. This has got to be a nightmare that I will wake up from. But, unfortunately it is not._

 _Now that it's over_

 _I just wanna hold her_

 _I've gotta live with the choices I made_

 _And, I can't live with myself today_

 _Soon, the battle was over because the cons retreated from it, to get fixed back up and rested for the next one. I went over to the Autobots with my lover in my arms. I explain everything to them about us and what happened too. I then, told them I did not want to be a con anymore, but an Autobot._

 _Here we are, now you're in my arms_

 _Here we are for a brand new start_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And, I can't live with myself today_

 _They said it was not my fault she was saving a friend's life, and that it could happen to anyone like that. I nodded to this, as they will now accept me for an Autobot under a new name, which was Drift instead of Deadlock. We then, had my lover's funeral and buried her. We all said our prayers, words, and goodbyes to her._

 _Once done, we went back to the base to get fixed up, and rested for the next events in the future to come. I then, decided to come to her grave every time I get the chance to, mostly on the day of her death. I know she and everyone else said it was not my fault, I still feel like it is though._

 _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

 _Me and Lucy never wanna end_

 _Got to live with the choices I've made_

 _And, I can't live with myself today_

 _ **(End memory flashbacks)**_

I still feel bad about it all, but I know now she in a good place. And, that she is resting in peace now. I will miss you my lovely Stargazer, and you will always been in my spark forever. I then, lean back from her headstone, and stand back up to my full height.

Before I left, I said this, "Hey Stargazer, I remember your name." Giving her grave one last glance and goodbye to her, I turned around and headed back to the Autobot ship. What I did not know, was my lover's ghostly figure appearing at her grave giving me a loving smile my way, before she vanished into thin air.

 _Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

 **A/N: And, there you have it folks. I cried writing this out, so I bet you are crying from reading this. So, here's a box of tissue for you to use. *Hands you one* Anyway, back to writing up my next chapters to my stories. They will be up soon, just be patience folks. Hope you like it and please R &R! Have a good day, and this is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
